The Short Little Fire Apparition
by ukera15
Summary: Haven't you wonder instead of Shrek as the big fat ugly ogre that it could be Hiei the short little fire Apparition and instead of donkey it's Yusuke the moose! Shrek with a yhh twist! Plez R


The Short Little Fire Apparition  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the fairy tale creatures, plot or yyh characters... yes for some of you that read my stories I am using my OC character Ukera that I DO proudly and happily own Though this is the disclaimer I warn you it will start off pretty stupid!  
  
Chapter 1- I Want My Forest  
  
Here we are in the quiet city of Mushiori.... Yes the movement of selling fairytale creatures is today! And an old lady named Genkai and her talking... YES talking moose named Yusuke is going right now.  
  
They stand and wait in line. " Please Grandma! You can't do this to me!!! NOOOOOOOOO I'm too young to die!!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled. Pretending to tear up it wasn't working. " Please I never did anything to you!"  
  
" Yes except ruin my peace and when you're around it's never the word quiet! " Genkai yelled. Yusuke looked over at the other fairy tale creatures getting loaded into a big cage.  
  
" Old hag! You can't let them do that to me! How would you feel if I sent you here, huh? Pretty bad I bet, you ugly witch! " They were up in line next. Yusuke shut up; maybe they wouldn't take a moose that doesn't talk.  
  
" I'm a real boy! " Pinocchio said in the front. His nose grew longer.  
  
" Only 15 dollars for the talking puppet..."  
  
" I'm no puppet! I'm a real boy!" Pinocchio yelled causing his nose to grow longer. They took him away to the cage. Genkai was up next.  
  
" A moose... How dull what the hell does it do? " The guy asked.  
  
" Oh it can talk and it's a big dimwit.... A really big chatterbox! Come on Yusuke talk, " Genkai said Yusuke wasn't talking at all.  
  
" If you can prove it... It's worth 100 I'd say... " Genkai gave a false smile and tried to get the damn moose to talk. " You're wasting my time next! "  
  
" No really it can talk see, ' Yes that's me Yusuke the moose,' " Genkai said while moving Yusuke's mouth.  
  
" I don't have time for this! Nex-" Right then the three blind mice were trying to run away from this cat and accidentally ran into the cage, surprisingly knocking Tinker bell over who landed on Yusuke. Yusuke smiled as he lifted up in the air.  
  
" Ha, look in your face you people! Now I'm a flying talking moose! " Yusuke yelled happily. All the fairy tale peeps where looking up at him with awe  
  
" Oh my god he can fly!"  
  
" He can fly!"  
  
" HE CAN TALK! " The guy said. He turned to the guard dude people. " GET HIM!!" Right then the magical dust stuff wore off.   
  
" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Tinker bell you should really concentrate on getting some new magical dust stuff that Acutally WORKS!!!!! " He yelled falling to the ground with a big thud. Everyone ran toward him. " Didn't know I was that popular! Well sorry I have to leave!! " Yusuke made a run for it.... in the commotion the fairy tale creatures excepted. It was pure confusion!  
  
Now let's go to our every so loved fire apparition! Go Hiei. He's just peacefully sleeping in his tree, in his forest... yeah. Well Yusuke ran right into the tree causing Hiei to fall out of his tree and hit his head to the ground. Both him and Yusuke got up at the same time then they were eye to eye.   
  
Yusuke's eyes got wide he started backing up. " No it's the short little fire apparition! I'm doomed!! Doomed on Mr. fire apparition dude please I'm begging you spare my life. I- it was an accident- honest- I "  
  
" And just who the hell are you? " Hiei growled while putting a hand to his head. There was a bump there already. " I don't enjoy falling out of my own tree in my forest by a stupid moose with overly large antlers... Or are they called horns? Whatever! Just tell me why you're here before I burn you to death! "  
  
" Ah Okay my name is Yusuke! Though number one rule don't dis the antlers! I- I'm here because... They're after me man! They're after me! I have to hide! You must know some place to hide! Please!! Mr. Fire apparition dude! "  
  
" Okay- I heard enough of your stupid complaining. So some stupid ningens are after you? So what the whole damn world is after me! And if you want to talk to me call me Hiei- "   
  
" There's the moose! " Some people yelled. Yusuke hid behind Hiei. " Ah it's the short little fire apparition run for your life!!! " all the people yelled while turning the other way and running our t of the forest.  
  
" Man dude did you see that! You chased them out with just looking at them! " Hiei glared at him. " I'll- ah- I'll shut up, I'll shut up. "  
  
" Stupid ningen fools! I should have burned them for target practice! Feh- no use staying here. " Hiei started walking off through a unknown region to Yusuke.   
  
" Wait man you where awesome dude." Yusuke said following him.  
  
About 5 minutes later. " Why are you following me you stupid moose? If I hate ningens you think a moose is any better! "  
  
" Whatever gave the idea I was following you? I mean that would be- " Hiei glared at him. " Okay I am following you but- "   
  
He was cut off from awe. The whole part of the forest was over flown with a bunch of fairy tale creatures. Hiei glared at them. Then his death glare went to Yusuke, who just started to walk off very slowly....  
  
Ukera15- I'll end thee first Chappie here! I know it seemed extremely rushed but hey I wanted to get this story started.! Please R&r i do accept flames and yes the next chapter will be better! 


End file.
